


A Good Massage

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Night Alone, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holding Hands, M/M, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Baby Sex, Three Things, Worthless Super Powers, bee sting, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Steve offers to give Jane a massage, but he wasn't aware the thing she keeps next to the bed wasthatkind of massager...





	A Good Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/gifts), [Liebekatze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebekatze/gifts).



> This fic is a beautiful marriage of Liebekatze's headcanon and BlackIris' Three Things prompt: Hand Holding, Worthless super powers, Bee sting.
> 
> This is definitely in the same universe as [Covert Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13377468).

Jane shut the door behind her and stretched. Steve smiled; he was looking forward to an evening alone, just the two of them. Sam had taken Riley to his mom's house to load up on grandma kisses, so Steve was hoping for a quiet night, maybe ordering dinner, holding hands on the couch, watching a movie.

But Jane looked tired.

"Long day?" he asked when she stepped over to give him a kiss.

"Mmm." She nodded and flopped down onto the couch next to him. He gathered her close and she put her head on his chest. "New S.H.I.E.L.D. is having us help test new possible superhumans; I've seen like fifty people today. Most of them have pretty worthless super powers, like one guy has skin that can repel bullets, but only when the moon is full. Another person could smell the future... she could tell what was in Tony's coffee about five minutes before he walked through the door with it. And then there was the bee sting guy."

"Bee sting?" Steve repeated.

Jane nodded, rubbing at her neck like it was stiff. "Yeah, apparently he can shoot a barb out of his right big toe that is essentially a bee sting."

"Sounds deadly," Steve said.

"Yeah, after he gets his shoe off. And only to people who are allergic to bees," Jane replied.

"You okay?" Steve took over the neck rub and Jane sighed happily. "If you want I could get out that massager you keep next to the bed."

Jane grinned at him. "Mmm, yeah, that sounds great." She leaned up to kiss him, a longer kiss than usual, and Steve enjoyed the preemptive thanks. Before it could get too heated, she stood, grabbed his hand to tug him off the couch, and led him into the bedroom.

Other neck massagers were shaped to drape across a person's shoulders, but Jane's was more like a wand. It had a heavy duty cord that Steve plugged securely into the wall. When he flipped the switch on the side, the thing vibrated more strongly than he was expecting, and he fumbled, but caught it by the cord before it hit the floor. 

Jane laughed as she stretched herself out on her stomach. Steve took a moment to marvel at her; even after having a baby, he still found Jane irresistible. She wasn't as up for fooling around as she had been pre-Riley, but Steve was content to let her direct the evening, merely happy to spend some time alone with her. If she wanted more, he'd gladly participate, but he didn't want to push.

He set the head of the wand against the back of Jane's neck, and she hummed as he worked it down her shoulder, then back up to the back of her neck.

"Hang on—" Jane rolled onto her side and pulled off her shirt, then lay back down on her stomach. "There."

Steve drew the wand in circles around Jane's shoulder blades, and she let out contented sounds, a lazy smile on her face. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Lower," she requested, and Steve obliged. 

He soon ran up against a barrier, so he gently touched her back. "Is it all right if I take this off?"

Jane nodded and hummed an affirmative, her eyes closed in bliss. Steve carefully worked the clasp of the bra open. He was out of practice, but he got it done. Jane practically purred as he drew the massager down her spine.

It was really distracting, actually, the noises she was making as he used the wand to trace designs across her lower back. He could feel himself reacting, but the important thing was Jane, not whatever was happening in his pants.

"Lower," Jane said again. Steve frowned. He'd already covered her back, did she mean her legs? He let the massager vibrate across her glutes and down the back of her leg. Jane giggled—she was ticklish there.

"Sorry," Steve began. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Jane said, and flipped over onto her back, tossing her bra off Sam's side of the bed. "Wanna help me with this?"

She offered him a leg, and Steve started, realizing she wanted him to peel her out of her leggings. He took his eyes off her chest and switched off the massager long enough to tug on the material, and Jane helped him out by shoving at the waistband, getting rid of her panties while she was at it. 

Steve tossed the clothes into the laundry basket and found Jane watching him when he turned back to pick up the massager. "You still okay?" he asked.

Jane nodded, looking at him like... Steve shook his head. If she wanted...  _ him _ , she'd say something.

He switched the wand back on, and began to work it into Jane's calf. She moaned and lifted her leg again, so Steve caught her ankle to get a better angle, moving the wand up and around to massage her quadriceps.

"Mmm, Steve," Jane gasped, her back arching as he worked the wand closer to her hip. "Stop teasing me."

"Teasing you?" Steve repeated. "How?"

She twitched on the bed, hissing as he traced the head of the massager across her thigh. He let go of her ankle and was about to move over to do the other leg, but Jane sat up, grabbed his arm, and directed the massager...

" _ Oh _ ," Steve said, watching as Jane's mouth fell open, her head tilting back. "I didn't... realize it was...  _ that _ kind of massager."

Jane clutched at him in reply, and he pulled the massager back a bit so the vibration wouldn't be so intense. She hummed and shook her head, so he reapplied it, and Jane gasped. She tugged at the arm he had propped up on the bed, so he put his weight on his knee instead and watched as she maneuvered his hand up to her chest, shuddering when his fingers brushed against her skin.

"Jane, do you—"

"Steve," she whispered. "Touch me." 

He didn't stop to question, but let Jane take over the massager to run his other hand up her ribs to touch her breasts just the way he knew she liked. It was a bit weird without Sam there to kiss Jane while Steve laved attention on her chest, but Steve didn't mind doing both.

She moaned as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and rubbed at the other with his thumb. "Steve, I'm—close."

"Already?"

Jane nodded, her brows knit.

"What do you want me to do?" Steve could follow orders in the bedroom like nobody's business.

"Fuck me," Jane begged.

"Like with my fingers, or—"

"Steve!"

Steve didn't bother with any more than shoving his jeans and boxer briefs down far enough to free his erection before pulling Jane over to the edge of the bed. The sound she made as he slid inside her was nearly as good as how she felt around him.

He started slow, a few shallow thrusts, watching as Jane shuddered beneath him, one hand on the magical wand and the other plucking at her nipple. "Is this good?" he asked.

"Harder," she breathed.

"But—" Steve began, but she cut him off with a look, her eyes blazing.

"Harder," she commanded.

Steve obeyed.

Her head fell back against the bed immediately—he could tell she'd really meant it when she said she was close.

"More—faster," Jane gasped.

Steve didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to second guess again, so he gave it to her hard and fast.

Jane bit her lip, her eyebrows knit, just like she always looked before she came. "Oh, Steve, don't stop," she moaned as she began to clench around him.

" _ Jane _ ," Steve breathed. He wasn't going to let up until she told him to. Until she got what she wanted.

She came with a cry, arching her back, the massager falling away. Steve slowed, opting for deep, slow thrusts instead of hard, fast ones.

Jane moaned, and her hand found his wrist where it had grasped her hip. She pulled him closer, and Steve leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I missed you," Jane whispered as he worked himself slowly in and out of her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Steve breathed against her mouth.

She shook her head. "Mmm, no. I want you to finish."

"Want me to take my time or just get it done?"

Jane stretched deliciously, much more relaxed than when she had gotten home from work. "Take your time," she told him. "I want to watch you."

Steve leaned his forehead against her shoulder until he found a pace he liked, then leaned away again, watching Jane as she watched him.

"You're so beautiful," she told him, her eyes on his chest. "I've been thinking about this all day."

Steve stuttered. "You have?"

"Mmhm." Jane nodded and pushed her hips against Steve to get him going again. "That's what got me through... knowing I'd be seeing you... like this..."

"So was your neck really sore, or was that a ruse?" he asked.

Jane laughed, a sensation that Steve could feel as well as hear. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way she felt around him in her mirth.

"I can't believe you didn't know it was a sex toy," Jane said, reaching down to put her hand over Steve's. She grasped his wrist, hissing, when he thrust into her harder. "I thought everybody knew."

"It says 'massager' on the box," Steve protested, his breath coming quicker.

"It  _ was _ a good massage," Jane admitted, drawing her hips in a figure eight to make Steve groan.

"Glad to hear it," he replied.

"Oh,  _ Steve _ ," Jane moaned, as he moved faster. She reached over to grab the wand again but couldn't quite reach it, so Steve turned it on and pressed it against her, watching her twitch and gasp under him. "Steve—Steve!"

Jane's back arched again, and she shuddered. Steve let go of the wand as he spilled into her, and they collapsed together onto the bed.

"It's really important to me that Sam never finds out about this," Steve panted, pointing at the massager. 

Jane curled up against his side with a laugh. "Oh, no way I'm going to be able to keep something  _ that _ good to myself."

Steve groaned, but Jane kissed his chest.

"Don't worry," she hummed. "I'll find some way to make it up to you."

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair to Steve, Liebekatze's headcanon also included the fact that "Jane isn't the type to play around with multiple types of toys once she found the best one, so it's not in with a bunch other stuff to make it obvious."
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170442968703/a-good-massage)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
